


Routine

by justanexercise



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, soccercop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison’s had the same routine for the past month, call campus security to have the cute volunteer officer escort her home.  Soccercop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

Alison checks her reflection in her compact mirror one more time, just to make sure her hair and makeup is immaculate. She smooths down a flyaway hair and throws the mirror back into her purse. Tonight is going to be the night, not like last Friday, she will ask Elizabeth Childs for her number. Alison gives herself a small pep talk, she will not be chickening out again, and maybe she’ll even sneak in a good night kiss if Beth lets her. She checks her cellphone, 1:03am, Beth is three minutes late. Her stomach twists in knots, she wonders again if Beth is even into her. She remembers when Beth casually dropped she dated men and women but is more into women. Her heart flutters at the memory of the innocent smirk Beth sent her way. Another minute passes and Alison hears gravel crunching down the path behind her, a smile spreads across her lips and she readies herself to greet Beth.

“Alison Hendrix?”

This is most certainly not Beth. For one, it’s a man and he is tall, buff and slightly intimidating with that big frown. She’s grateful for that semester of Acting 101 or else her shy grin would have turned into a deep grimace, though it morphs into plastic Step-ford wives smile. Alison takes a step back. “Uhm, yes?”

“You called campus security for an escort?” he asks, his deep voice almost rumbling into a growl.

“Oh oh! Right. Yes I did.” Alison strokes her ponytail nervously. 

“Names Arthur Bell.” He looks her up and down, but Alison notes that it’s not in the sexually objectifying way, more like he’s trying to read her. He takes a step back and crosses his arms. “You want to verify with Campus Security?”

Alison nods and quickly pulls out her phone again. He is wearing the campus security issued t-shirt, but Alison doesn’t quite trust it. “Hi, this is Alison Hendrix, I called fifteen minutes ago about a security escort, there’s a …uhm…Arthur Bell here.”

She turns to Art. “They said they’re going to call and verify you.”

A few seconds later, Art’s phone rings and he puts it on speaker.

“This is Art.”

“Art, it’s Raj, please verify you’re with Ms. Hendrix.”

“Right in front of her.”

“Yes he’s right here,” Alison interrupts. “Thank you.”

“Got it from here Raj,” Art ends his call. 

Alison awkwardly smiles but Art smirks back instead of glaring at her. 

“I’m sorry for doubting you—“

“Don’t worry about it Ms. Hendrix, I’m glad you’re being careful,” he says and starts walking along with Alison. “Frankly a bit surprised, not many people would take that initiative to stay safe.”

“Of course, the first time I called I didn’t even think to check and got an earful.” 

Art nods his head and asks her for their destination; it would only take about 20 minutes to walk her back to her dorm if they kept their pace. She walks much faster to keep up with him; she curses his height and wishes her legs were longer. 

Alison isn’t used to the silence at this late night brisk walk, normally there would be banter with flirty undertones, not that she wants that with Art, but the quiet unnerves her. 

“Arthur? I don’t mean to be rude. It’s just that Beth is usually the one who comes.”

Art stares at Alison, making her slightly uncomfortable. She feels like she’s being interrogated with his eyes. She relaxes when he looks forward again with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Childs got called out.”

“Oh. Of course.”

Alison quashes down the sudden irrational jealousy at the thought of Beth escorting someone else. Not only is Beth ruining her plans to ask her out, but she’s probably out walking some other girl home; maybe a blonde or a redhead with bigger breasts than her. Alison clutches her cross necklace, leaving an imprint on her palm. 

“And Black Oak Hall,” Art says. “Do you need me to go up with you?”

She blinks and realizes they’re standing right outside her residence hall. Has it been 20 minutes already? “I’m fine here, thank you Arthur.”

“Alright then, have a nice night.”

She smiles tightly and unlocks the building with her swipe card. By the time she’s safely inside her room, Alison feels like complete shit. She calls Felix who put her in this mess in the first place. 

“So how did it go? You didn’t chicken out did you?” Felix says before Alison can start berating him.

“No, I couldn’t even do anything because she wasn’t there!” 

“What do you mean?” 

Alison flops onto her bed. “I mean, she didn’t walk me home, it was some guy.” 

“What? How come? Haven’t you been stalking her since the beginning of the year, how long is that, six months?”

“For your information, it’s only been less than a month, and I have not been stalking her. I’m just observant.”

“Whatever.” Alison can practically hear his eye roll from the phone. “So what are you going to do then?”

“What can I do? Maybe she doesn’t want to see me…or maybe she’s not gay and I scared her away?” 

“Alison…” Felix says, his tone low and foreboding. “You are not going to drop this, you will find Elizabeth bloody Childs and lay one on her.”

“No no no.” Alison wags her finger even though he can’t see her. “I will not be taking advice from you anymore, she probably isn’t even into girls and I am not making a fool out of myself.”

“Oi! You didn’t even do what I told you to do!” 

“Exactly Felix, she’s probably avoiding me because I came on too strongly.”

“Alison, you didn’t even come on to her.”

“It doesn’t matter…” she says dejectedly. “I’m just some girl she has to walk with cause it’s her job.”

“Oh Alison, just…take a nice bath—“

“We don’t have tubs,” she interrupts.

“—then take a hot shower and just relax. We can come up with another plan for you to seduce her. Just a minor setback, we will have your lesbian groove back on.”

“I’m not a…” her voice lowers, wary of someone listening in her empty room. “I’m not a lesbian Felix.”

“Right, and that’s why you want to shag the female copper to death?”

“I don’t—“ Alison takes a deep calming breath. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

She hangs up on him and throws her phone onto her table. Burying her face into her hands, Alison groans at her failed seduction. Could it even be a failed seduction when the person she is supposed to seduce never even bothers to turn up? Alison wants to scream into her pillow, her love life is just a pile of shit. Shower. She resigns herself to forget about tonight and take a hot shower to wash off the feeling of failure. 

Alison does feel better after exfoliating her skin raw and bouncing her head off the tiles while lamenting her love life. She walks down the hall to her room, wearing a pink robe and a pastel pink towel wrapped around her wet hair. Alison stops dead in her tracks when she notices the women invading her every thought leaning against the wall of her room. Her throat goes dry. This shouldn’t be that hot. Beth looks like a model posing, but she’s only casually against the wall, her head tilted up to the ceiling with one foot behind her. Beth is still wearing her volunteer services polo and sensible slacks, Alison muses that she must have just gotten off her shift.

She gives a shy wave when Beth spots her and smiles brightly. “Hey Ali,” Beth says and pushes herself off the wall. Holy H-E double hockey sticks, how can she make that sexy??

“H-Hi Beth!” says Alison, her voice higher than normal. She clears her throat. “What are you doing here?”

“Just wanted to make sure you got here okay.” 

Her stomach cartwheels at Beth’s concern and she struggles to not hop around in happiness. “Well, here I am, in one piece.”

Alison doesn’t trust herself to not get tongue-tied with how nervous she is, so they stand in silence under the florescent lights. 

“Okay well that’s awesome.” Beth starts to walk backwards, away from Alison and that is completely unacceptable. 

“Do you want a drink?” Alison blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. Now that Beth is here, there is no way she is letting her get away. 

Beth looks taken aback at the outburst, but quickly regains her usual stride and smirks. “Sure but nothing with caffeine, I’d like to be able to sleep tonight.”

Alison unlocks her door with her card and lets Beth in first. She’s suddenly self-conscious about the unmade bed and various clothing strewn around chairs. Her hands fidget, Alison swallows the urge to tidy up. “Sorry for the mess.” 

“You should see my room, this isn’t messy at all. Seriously, you could barely walk through it without tripping on something,” says Beth. “Do you need to change or something though?”

“Huh?” 

Beth gestures to her attire. “Change into clothes?”

“Oh…oh!” Alison readjusts her robe. “No, I think I’m fine.” 

“You sure?”

Nodding stiffly, Alison opens her min-fridge and curses at the sparse contents. She should have gone to the shop yesterday. “So, I have water and wine.”

“No beer?”

“No no, did you want beer? Maybe my neighbor—“ 

“Chill Ali, I was just kidding. Wine’s fine.”

Opening the bottle, she’s glad the wine is a twist off rather than a cork, Alison isn’t sure if she would be able to use the wine opening without injuring herself. She spies her empty dish rack, Alison is definitely off her game. There are dirty dishes collected on her desk, notably the wine glasses she wants to use.

Beth notices the lack of drink ware. “Hey, if you don’t mind we can just drink straight out.”

“I don’t mind!” Alison nearly screams. She hands Beth the bottle and hides her blush under her hand.

Beth takes a long drink and Alison nearly self-combusts, again. Her eyes travel down Beth’s long pale neck, oh how she would love to caress that soft looking skin. She doesn’t understand the act of gulping is making her feel dizzy. She’s only slightly disappointed when Beth stops, she takes the bottle from her and is glad her body can autopilot and take a sip, then takes a huge mouthful, liquid courage. 

“How’d you manage to score a single?” Beth peruses the walls full of handmade decorations. 

“Oh I uh…I don’t know, I got lucky?” Alison unwraps the towel from her hair and wishes she had blow dried her hair. 

“Damn, you make these cards yourself? They’re really nice.”

She walks towards Beth whose back is towards her; Alison breathes in deeply and summons all the courage she has in her body. Untying her robe, she pushes it off her shoulders and lets gravity run its course. 

Beth freezes at the sound of the robe hitting the carpeted floor. “Uhh…Alison?” she says without turning around.

Alison slips her hand into Beth’s hand, she marvels at how well they fit together and how soft Beth’s skin is. Stepping in front of Beth, she trails her hand up Beth’s arm and stops at her shoulders. Her heart is hammering in her chest and she’s sure her face is as red as rose colored cards behind her. 

Beth is squeezing her eyes shut. “Alison?”

“Look at me, please.”

Taking a shuddering breath, Beth braces herself and opens her eyes, staring straight at Alison’s face. “Shit,” Beth mumbles before she slams her lips against Alison’s mouth. 

Alison responds in kind, she moans and grips Beth’s shirt collar when she feels the other girl’s hand slide up her back. She presses her body closer to Beth’s, she needs to be closer, and preferably with a lot less clothing. Her hands untuck Beth’s shirt and they go straight to her smooth and defined abs. 

“Wait wait wait,” Beth pulls away. She places her hand on Alison’s shoulder, stopping all movement. 

Alison whines and tries to go back to kissing, but Beth is deceptively strong, must be all that pre-police academy training. 

“Shit, I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Beth says and laughs. “But we need to stop.”

Alison suddenly feels exposed. “Do you not…am I making a mistake here? You kissed back.”

Bending down to pick up Alison’s discarded robe, Beth replies, “Definitely not making a mistake.” She wraps the robe around Alison, covering her nakedness. She does sneak a quick peek in; Beth isn’t that much of a do-gooder. “You have no idea how much I want you right now, but I kinda want to take you out on a date first.” 

“A date?” Alison echoes. 

“Yea, you know, awkward dinner and maybe a cheesy movie, plus some alcohol, goodnight kiss and hopefully you’d want a second date after that.”

Alison blinks owlishly, the sting of rejection is still there, but her mind is going towards how cute Beth is. Chivalry may not be dead.

“I mean, if you want to,” Beth says, biting her lip. “I’ve kinda been trying to get the courage to ask you out for a while. So… yes no, maybe so?”

“Yes, of course, yes.”

Beth positively beams. “Great, yes. Uh… when are you free?”

It’s that super cute smile with her canine fangs and Alison makes up her mind. She jumps up on Beth, wrapping her legs around the girl’s waist and kissing her with wild abandon. Beth stumbles a few steps but luckily regains her balance and slides her hand under Alison to keep her from falling. Alison grabs Beth’s head; she doesn’t loosen her grip until Beth responds back to her kiss. Beth stands there, holding Alison up. Feeling Beth’s tongue against her own, Alison melts into the embrace and she groans, loudly. Beth starts kissing along her cheek and down her jaw, not one to lose an opportunity, Alison bites and sucks the creamy neck she’s been obsessing over.

“Okay,” Beth says a bit breathlessly. “Or we can start with this first.”

Alison’s robe slips off as Beth walks them to her bed. She keeps her hold around Beth’s body, tangling her legs around her waist and burying her hands in Beth’s hair. Beth’s weight is comfortably settled on her, Alison doesn’t mind it one bit, she doesn’t feel like she’s suffocating or being squashed to death, unlike with her previous boyfriends. All too soon, Beth pulls away and just sits up, staring down at her and running her fingers along Alison’s thigh. Her body heats up, Alison feels naked, she’s been naked, but she’s conscious of that fact and it’s time to level the playing field. Her hands fumble to take off Beth’s belt; she yanks it off the belt loops and quickly goes to rip off that polo shirt. 

“Hey, what’s the rush?” Beth stops her hand. “Slow is better.” 

Alison wants to say screw slow, she wants Beth now, but then Beth is guiding her onto her back and kissing her so softly. Her body relaxes, she can do slow, slow is good, as long as Beth keeps touching her. Beth kicks off her sensible shoes and socks; she takes her time kissing Alison’s jawline and neck, down to her chest. Alison feels useless just lying there, she doesn’t want to be called a pillow-queen, which Felix accuses her of becoming and she is totally not a pillow-queen thank you very much. So, she tries to take off Beth’s bra, with one-hand, it should be the same, she’s done it plenty of times on her own, but that proves to be quite different. Beth chuckles on top of her and reaches behind her back, brushing away Alison’s hand to do the one-handed trick on her own. Alison grunts, she’s not pleased Beth took away her suaveness, but that’s okay, because there are breasts now, Beth’s breasts in front of her face and they are fantastic. Her hands automatically come up to cup them; she experimentally plays with Beth’s nipples and grins at Beth’s moan. She’s content to just palm and touch Beth’s breasts, in truth though, Alison isn’t sure what to do next, luckily Beth realizes that and takes charge. Beth bends down and trails kisses down her stomach, going lower and lower…Wait, is she? Oh yes she is…Alison can’t stop the squeak of surprise and her whole body nearly throws Beth off. Her hands go straight to Beth’s head, her fingers scratching Beth’s scalp with every flick of her tongue. 

“Oh Jesus Christ,” Alison squeals. Her head arches into her pillow.

Her mind only focuses on the point between her legs where Beth’s mouth is. Alison’s hips can’t stay in place so Beth slides her hands under her thighs and over her hips to keep her in place. She can’t think, it’s never been this good, this precise, this frustrating! Beth is just leisurely tracing the tip of her tongue everywhere, god Beth is teasing her. She tugs on Beth’s hair and thrusts her hips up, or at least tries to, Beth is very adept at pinning her down. 

“Beth…please.” 

To her fury, Beth chuckles and kisses back up her body. Alison slumps down and groans, sex never took this long to get started before. She loves and hates it. Beth finally reaches her lips again and Alison tastes herself for the first time, and surprisingly, she doesn’t mind it. Definitely worth another sampling, especially if Beth is exploring her mouth with her tongue. Beth breaks away from the kiss; she licks her fingers and winks before her hands go down, right where Alison desperately wants her to be. 

“Good?” Beth asks. 

Alison nods anything to keep Beth’s fingers there. Beth sets a nice slow rhythm, circling her clit and pinching it between her fingers. It wasn’t enough, Alison reaches down and holds Beth’s wrist. 

“Too fast?”

Not answering, Alison just guides her fingers lower and Beth understands, she slips in one finger easily. Alison is only slightly embarrassed she’s so wet, until Beth enters another finger. She chants Beth’s name like a prayer, the pleasure coiling in her lower stomach expanding with every thrust. It’s never been this good before and Alison remembers Beth has experience with girls, a streak of jealousy for those unnamed girls but that thought is abandoned with Beth’s skillful fingers, whatever she just did made Alison clench so hard. “Beth…I’m going to…I…” Alison pants. 

“Shhh…” Beth kisses along her neck. 

Her rhythmic rocking turns erratic, she’s so close, just a little more. Alison’s thighs start shaking, she can faintly hear the wet slaps of Beth going in and out of her, she would normally be mortified, but at this point, Alison doesn’t care at all. She just needs more and Beth delivers, with her fingers curling inside of her and a well-positioned thumb on Alison’s clit, she comes hard. Alison faintly feels Beth easing out of her and stroking her forehead. The exceptional high from her orgasm lulls her into comfortable darkness.

The next thing Alison is conscious of is feather-like strokes up and down her back. Her eyes snap open. “Beth?” 

The stroking stops and Alison misses it. “Ah…she’s awake,” Beth teases. 

“Oh god,” Alison groans and buries her face further into Beth’s neck. “I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” Beth’s drawing circles on her hip now. 

“Falling asleep.” 

Beth chuckles and hugs her. “I’m taking that as a compliment. I shagged you unconscious.”

A giggle escapes before she can stop it. “Shag?” 

Alison’s head rises along with Beth’s shoulder shrug. “My roommate slash best friend is British, she kind of rubbed off on me.” 

She’s basking in the afterglow, Alison feels herself nodding off. “Beth?” 

“Mmhmm?” Beth sounds right on the verge of sleep herself. 

“Do you want me to…” 

Beth kisses Alison’s forehead and tightens her hug. “Nah, you need to sleep.”

Alison is a bit relieved but she feels completely selfish. “But—“

“We have time,” Beth interrupts. “Go to sleep.”

Smiling, Alison nods her head and relaxes against Beth. She is going to rock Beth’s world after their date, whenever that is, or maybe she will in the morning. Alison is a perfectionist and she’s been taking notes the whole night.


End file.
